Verosa: A crumbling Colony
by Siha89
Summary: This story takes place b4 for the first game. It involoves geth and a female Shepard and how she tries to rescue the colony on Verosa with the help of an Alliance team! Hope ye like it:- It hasn't got all the crew yet but I'm working on it sorry!:-


**Chapter one: Verosa: A Crumbling Colony.**

'Damn!'

The screams of children, mothers and fathers lingered around me as I dashed for cover.

'What's going on over there, Connor?' I waited 'Connor?'

'Shepard … w… we can't there's too many of them!'

'Damn it Connor don't give up! We've already lost half of this team, we are not going to lose you too!'

Connor sighed 'Shepard most of our L2s are dead, there aren't many Alliance soldiers loft …. Aaaah….nnnn…. And Richard ….nnnn…. h… he's gone …. We're losing everyone!'

I paused and stared at the shadows approaching me, their clicks and creeks made the others aware of my location. I turned swiftly and tossed some across the field with my throw. I took out the others with numerous headshots and quickly retreated into my corner. When I clicked back in Connor was still talking.

'I know you swore to Anderson Shepard, but…'

'Look Connor we still have each other and the rest of the team too! Now move and get into position! I'm not letting the deaths of our comrades be in vain, move!' I shouted.

'B…but Shepard..' he murmured.

'Connor we can do this' I replied softly and connected my radio link to each team member and spoke again 'Team meet at the hub to the left of the field. I have an idea. Oh and try to drop some of the bombs on your way…but not too close to the hub.'

'What?' came Connor's reply.

'Just do it!' I shouted.

The team's voice crackled over the link but I heard a vague 'ok.'

I clicked my grenade capsules into place and pressed forward toward the hub, shooting many geth on the way.

If this didn't't work I was screwed, we all were. Anderson's job would be on the line, our places in service would be removed and half of the races in space would be pissed at the Alliance. I entered the Alliance to protect people, to do for others what my parents forgot to do for me…. And I wasn't going to mess it up.

I patched through to Connor and ducked behind an old rock, just in time to dodge the blast of a geth prime's launcher.

'Connor what's your position?'

His voice slowly crackled into clarity, 'Almost there …. Ryan's down …nnn … Shepard whatever the fuck you have planned better be good! I just saw another drop ship!'

'It's ok' I panted 'Just get there!'

The prime's clicking startled me. I turned and his large steel body was there to greet me, with a bulky launcher held tightly in his …. Hands?

I dived to the right to avoid his shot and blasted his shields with overload and quickly finished him off with some assault rifle bullets.

'Try clicking now' I added.

I grabbed his launcher and darted toward the hub. I clicked into the connection 'If memory serves their beacon and main control systems are located somewhere in that building. We need to shut down their systems and deactivate that beacon. Move!'

'Yes Shepard!'

I could hear clicks and beeps, screams and cries. My legs ached and my armour had grown too tight, but I couldn't stop. I had to move. I was almost there.

As I turned left into the main entrance I saw Connor out of the corner of my eye. He was shooting at hundreds/ I shot one that had crept up behind him and he dashed in the door, the others slid in behind him.

'Smith enter security lockdown!' I shouted as I shot a couple of geth that were at the door. 'Work your magic!'

'This will take awhile Shepard their systems are heavily coded!'

'Do what you can, we'll hold them off!'I nodded to the others 'Get to cover and protect Smith!'

Each member of the team slid behind walls and debris. The area was black with geth and I spotted a colossus in the centre of them. I rolled my eyes 'Oh great.'

'80% complete!' roared Smith over the gunshots.

I nodded 'Take out the defenses guys, sabotage that colossus!'

Connor took out several in front. Jackson, Connolly and Quinn slapped others into pieces of scrap metal. I shot several with my pistol and their light flickered until they collapsed to the ground. The colossus slowly crawled up behind the fallen geth. Its eye glowed a sparkling blue and it fired just as the security barriers came down. Its blast thudded against the doors.

'All done Shepard. It will take them awhile to blast through that.' Smith turned and smiled at us. I patted his shoulder.

'Well done Smith.' The others laughed, Connor snorted.

'Well Shepard is this it? We lock ourselves up in here and hope that they leave?'

He threw his arms in the air and sat on the boulder behind him.

'No.' I grinned, 'Did you plant those bombs?'

'Yeah' he mumbled. Jackson nodded in response.

'Ok' I smiled 'This beacon must be in here somewhere, lets find it!'

There were some geth in the hub but we fought them off. We soon found the beacon and Smith quickly hacked it, disabled the geth connection and shut down their minor systems.

'Right' I grinned, as their puzzled faces stared at me, 'Lets blow them to hell!'

We dashed back up the stairs and through the corridors. Connor followed not far behind and complained about my plan saying it would never work. I ignored him.

'From these scans it shows that your bombs are dotted around the area, but not too close to the hub, well done guys!'

We entered the room and I stood at the security doors, I could hear the geth's clicks outside. Connor sniggered.

'Shepard those bombs are useless! We have not control to activate them! Unless you wanna send one of us out to activate them?'

Jackson looked confused, 'Connor you fool, you have it, the captain gave it to you before we left.'

Connor sighed and his body slumped 'I …. I lost it …. It must've fallen out during the fight.'

'What?' shouted Smith.

Another of the colossus' blasts thudded against the door. I shook my head and lifted the controller out of its slot.

'No Connor, you didn't lose it. I saw you slip it into your locker on the ship.' I shook the controller in my hand and the team turned in awe toward Connor. His eyes glared at me.

'What the f**k Connor?' roared Smith 'They are the best weapon we have and you were just going to leave it there?'

Connor turned swiftly to him. 'She's lying! You'd believe a new recruit over me? we've worked together for years!'

'She has the controller and you don't! Why would she lie? At least she is trying to help us, you were giving up on us!'

'I was not!' snapped Connor.

I interrupted 'Stop! We have to get rid of those geth or this colony will be wiped out!'

Smith withdrew; Connor slouched and clenched his fists.

I flicked up the case and went to press the button but Smith's voice distracted me, 'Shepard!'

Connor was on my back, he hit the controller out of my and held me aggressively. Jackson's gun clicked into life. Connor grabbed my arms and put them behind my back.

'F**k you Shepard!.' Connor snarled into my ear, 'You're not taking the glory for this. I've been with the Alliance for years and you … Tara Shepard! You get the best damn mission going and you're only a new recruit! You don't deserve this!'

He twisted my body and tried to pull me to the ground. Smith walked cautiously toward us.

'Get away from her Connor!'

Connor removed his pistol and pointed it at my head, 'Get the fuck back and don't touch that controller or I'll soot!'

The blast from the colossus echoed around the room as it hit the door.

'Fuck Connor they'll get in! We'll be out numbered, just cop on!' pleaded Quinn.

Connor begun to shake, 'I won't' he sniffed 'I'm not letting her take the glory!'

'I'm not trying to take the glory Connor, I'm trying to save a colony! And I'm not doing it alone this is a team effort! I wouldn't have the glory we all would!'

He begun to shake me viciously 'Shut up Shepard!' he roared 'Just shut up!'

In his frustration he had turned the gun from my head. Smith shot his foot and he winced. I twisted his arm and took the gun from his hand and pointed it at him as he collapsed to the floor.

'Grab the control Smith!'

Smith dashed forward, Connor attempted to rise. 'Ah ah' I said 'Stay put.'

He thudded slowly back to the ground.

'Got it Shepard … It's not busted.'

'Press it.'

'Are you sure there are no survivors out there?'

I spoke but I never turned my eyes from Connor, 'The Alliance officers evacuated what was left of the colony. Anybody left out there is dead. If you don't press that button now more will die!'

He must have agreed, as I soon heard the cover flick up and the button was quickly pressed. The explosion shook the hub, geth debris clanked like heavy rain against its roof and sidewalls. Connor began to sob.

'P…please Shepard.' he held his face in his hands. 'Please' he sniffed 'don't let them remove me.'

I stared as my mentor slowly crumbled into the ground.

'You deserve anything you get' muttered Smith as he knelt and punched him in the face.

'Easy Smith' I said as I threw Connor's gun on the ground.

'Check for any information or parts. I'll call a ship in.'

I patched through to the Normandy, 'Mission completed sir. The geth have been destroyed. Any known survivors were brought to safety. Tell Chakwas to prepare for a patient.'

'Affirmative, we'll send you a ship to take you to the Citadel. See you there.'

'Gather your things boys. We're done here.' I sighed relieved that it was over.

'Well done Shepard' said Smith, he smiled when I turned to him.

'I couldn't have done it without all of you.'

'Minus one.' frowned Quinn as he glared at the bundle by the door. Connor groaned.

As I begun to hack any remaining stations and download some useful data files Connor begun to mumble.

'Th…this is nothing Shepard'

I paused.

'They're not f**king done with you yet, n… not done with any of us.'

'Shut up!' snapped Smith as he kicked him in the stomach.

He coughed and fell back to the ground.

As I downloaded the last of the data I'd found and unlocked the security I thought about what he had said.

We walked through the field of geth corpses. Jackson and Smith hauled Connor onto the ship.

Geth hadn't been seen outside the veil for generations. Connor was right, and no small victory like this would make a difference.

**Chapter Two: Citadel: Eden Prime.**

Smith forwarded a report to the Citadel Council and when we arrived in the docking bay Captain Anderson was there to meet us.

Connor limped slowly out the door and hung his head. Anderson ignored him and turned to the rest of us with a smile.

'Well done all of you. The colony leader sends his gratitude.' He then glanced at a c-sec officer who stood beside him, 'Take Connor down to c-sec. I'll deal with him soon.'

The turian nodded and strolled over to Connor. He dragged him toward the elevator. When he reached Anderson he leaned in and whispered. 'I.. I'm sorry sir.'

'Tell that to your team mates and the colony you almost killed.'

Connor frowned and turned toward the elevator 'It's that bi*ch's fault' he moaned.

Anderson turned and glared at Connor. Before the doors shut on the elevator he pointed and said 'Don't put the blame on someone else Connor! This is your mess!'

Connor was about to reply but the doors shut before he had a chance.

Anderson sighed 'I.. I'm sorry Shepard, all of you. I had no idea he had gone so mad.'

'It's alright Captain. We all made it out and the colony was saved.'

He smiled 'Indeed it was.'

He walked forward toward the elevator and motioned to us to follow.

'This is a big deal for all of you. You just saved one of the largest colonies in Alliance space. The council is very impressed.'

I raised my left eyebrow in doubt. 'The council? Really? They are impressed by us simple humans?' The others sniggered.

'Hard to believe I know. But they are. They want to see you in the tower.'

'He's not bloody kidding.' gasped Quinn.

Anderson pressed the button for c-sec and it wasn't long before the c-sec trees came into view. The only bit of colour in this stern, clinical and bland part of the citadel.

Connor was standing by the transport hub. His hands were tied behind his back and the turian guard stood firm to his left. Once we stepped of the elevator he begun to moan to Anderson.

'Shepard, I must deal with this fool. Feel free to roam around the Citadel for awhile. Use the transport hub to get around. I'll meet you in the tower in an hour.'

I nodded. 'Go easy on him sir, he's had a hard time too.'

Anderson sighed, nodded and turned his attention to Connor. 'Stop grovelling and follow me! It'll take more than bribery and credits to get you out of this one!'

He nodded at the turian and soon they had walked out of sight.

'What an idiot.' murmured Jackson.

'Why don't go to Chora's Den?' suggested Smith.

'Why not?' I smiled 'Drinks are on you though!'

'Hey I paid for drinks the last time we got shore leave!'

I entered the destination into the system and a car soon followed.

The guys chatted among themselves and I chose to stare out the window at the Citadel's wonderful view.

It's cities and people lived on four wings that jutted out from the centre into space. Each wing was dotted with bright lights and each distinctive sound from below echoed around the car.

Back on earth we had not reached such an advanced stage yet. Even buildings from lives long gone were left standing. There were some aliens though. I would often see vorcha hanging around when I roamed the streets and some asari worked in local shops.

Although back then I didn't know what they were, being raised on the streets didn't give you much of an education, but since I came to space I had learned quite a bit. Like the asari were the first to discover the Citadel. They are a fascinating species. Beautiful and elegant but also kind and smart. Whereas the vorcha are a rather….aggressive species. They would always shout at me, 'Filthy human! I'll kill you!' Even though I wasn't on their turf. Psychos.

'Shepard!' I jumped.

'Come on.' laughed Smith 'We're here.'

He slid out of the car and stretched. 'It'll be nice to get a decent drink in me after that.'

We walked through the corridor and he continued 'Maybe we could suggest to Anderson, that the Alliance put a lounge on the Normandy…'

I grinned 'You do that Smith' I said as the door to Chora's Den slid open, 'But somehow I doubt that Anderson would agree to having alcohol so close to you after last time!'

He rolled his eyes and the others laughed. 'That was one time! How was I supposed to know that batarians are so sensitive?'

He folded his arms, 'If Joker had just moved the Normandy on time.' he mumbled.

I laughed and ruffled his hair, 'It's ok, hit a nerve have I?'

'He still hasn't recovered!' shouted Quinn.

'Oh shut up!' snapped Smith and he stormed toward the bar.

We laughed as we followed him. There were a couple of turians at the bar and several humans to the left and right. A krogan bodyguard stood firm in the centre of it all. A drunk turian sat behind him mumbling to himself.

The krogan looked annoyed.

Although it was hard to tell, krogan always looked annoyed.

When I glanced to the left I noticed two asari chatting at a table. One of them saw me, they winked and gave me a gentle smile.

I could feel my face blushing so I turned quickly to Jackson and handed him a few credits.

'G..get me a juice please?'

'Ah ok Shepard.'

I could feel him looking at me but I couldn't return his stare.

'You alright there Tara?'

'Fine… I'm fine…. I'll be over here if you need a hand.'

He tried to lean in and see my face but I turned quickly away, my cheeks were burning.

'Hey don't drink too much of that! We have to present ourselves to the Council!'

Smith had just downed his fifth drink and was heading for his sixth.

He waved his hand, 'F**k 'em! I just kicked the as* off hundreds of geth for them …. They'll just have to put up with me!'

He snatched the glass from the table and the drink seemed to vanish before he even put it to his mouth. Smith could handle his drink, unlike me, not that I drank much anyway.

Suddenly the others burst into an uncontrollable laughter.

'What?' asked Smith.

'Geth don't have asses you fool!'

Quinn began to wipe tears again as he picked up his glass. Smith's eyes shimmered and his eyebrows rose in realization.

'You're right!' he blurted out before joining their manic laughter. I smiled.

My eyes turned to the door just as the asari were leaving. It was time for us to go too.

The walk to the Tower was…interesting (they insisted that we walk and the shop owners in the Markets were starting to complain so I agreed.)

Jackson was not drunk but still thought it was a good idea to harass a hanar.

Quinn winked at a krogan (big mistake, he came out of it with a bruised arm.) and Smith joked with some salarians and annoyed a c-sec officer by shouting 'Emily Wong here's your story! Us humans just kicked a*s on the Verosa colony!' across the Presidium.

The turian ran around the entire Presidium after him. Smith hid behind me and I had to convince the guard that he was in fact an Alliance officer and he meant no harm. Each of them laughed all the way up to the Tower.

Once we stepped out their laughter stopped.

They just stared ahead and nodded once they saw Anderson on the centre of the stairs.

'I hope I have that kind of influence over a team one day.' I thought.

The Tower consisted of prothean designs. Fountains and cleverly placed flower beds and trees guided you on the way to the council area.

'Come on, the Council are waiting.'

We all began to stride up the stairs.

'What happened to Connor?' I asked.

'He's alright. Just being assessed don't worry.' He paused 'By the way Udina's here.'

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't exactly liked by Udina. Then again I don't think anybody was.

'Shepard so nice of you to join us.' Udina's cold voice reached us before we stood on the third step.

'Don't make a fuss over nothing.' Anderson looked calmly at Udina and he turned to the Council.

The asari councillor was the first to speak. 'I speak for each member of the Council and the colony when I say that we are impressed by your actions on Verosa. The colony is very grateful to you.'

Udina folded his arms. The turian was next to speak.

'Shepard, your efforts are what saved the colony.' I could hear the others giggling behind me.

'Yaaay Tara.' whispered Smith.

The Council paused for a moment. I could feel a vague grin appearing on my face. Udina glanced at us, his eyes pierced through our happy little bubble. The salarian interrupted.

'Due to this great victory the Alliance has decided to place you in the rank of Commander Shepard.'

I jolted, my eyes widened as I stared at the holograms before me.

Anderson smiled.

'Th….thank you,' I paused and glanced at my comrades 'But I wasn't alone.'

'Yes your team-mates Jackson, Quinn, Connolly and Smith among others will be given their rewards and their names will be honoured but they will be moved.'

Anderson's smile faded and he quickly turned to the Council, but didn't say anything. He just stared.

Smith gasped 'Moved? Where are we moving to?'

'Shepard will remain on the Normandy but your teams skills are needed elsewhere.' replied the turian.

'The L29 Dwarf is an Alliance vessel. It helps struggling colonies and protects them from pirates and batarian slavers. This will enable your team to focus their talents on helping the weak colonies. They will also be given a higher soldier rank.'

'Why are they being moved?' I asked 'They deserve the rank of Commander as much as I do! We need them on the Normandy.'

When I finished I heard Jackson mumble, 'This is ridiculous.'

'Calm down Commander. They have served well on the Normandy but more crew are needed elsewhere.'

Anderson glanced at me. I could see that he was aware of what was going to happen before we met him but not of this part. His eyes were frantic as he stared at his loyal crew. He was just as confused as we were.

'The six of you may go.' added the asari. 'Shepard, Udina and Captain Anderson we wish to speak to you.'

I turned to my team mates.

My eyes were beginning to gather tears. I quickly wiped them.

'Your ship is waiting in the docking bay, number 53. Thank you for your loyal service. Good luck.'

Smith glanced at me and smiled weakly. Quinn shook his head. The others were already half way down the stairs, their heads hung in defeat.

Smith shook Anderson's hand. 'Take care Smith you were one of the best.'

Smith smiled and Anderson's mask came falling down, I had never seen him so sad.

Then Smith turned to me.

'It was fun Shep.' He winked 'Be careful out there, those geth are cheeky.'

I smiled as I felt more tears come to my eyes. Smith looked like his would do the same.

He shook my hand and he paused for a moment. He stroked it gently before slipping away.

Quinn and Jackson smiled, shook my hand and turned away.

'It was great working with you both.' Quinn's voice was hoarse, broken.

Jackson said nothing.

He was young and I know how much he loved the Normandy, it was his first ship. The poor kid must be so hurt.

I stared at them for as long as I could. Smith turned back a couple of times. Once they entered the elevator I turned sharply toward the council.

'Why did you do that? They are great soldiers. They proved that on Verosa!'

The council was silent. Anderson waved his hand to calm me.

'You are needed for something more than colonies Shepard. Udina contacted us as he received you as a recommendation from Captain Anderson.' said the turian.

The salarian continued, 'We need a specific crew and while your team are good they have yet to reach a rank suitable for this task.'

'A recommendation for what? Which task?' I folded my arms. They had just gotten rid of some good friends of mine. I wasn't going to give into their requests so easily.

'For Eden Prime' spoke the asari sternly 'We lost contact with our infiltration team there, and we need you to investigate.'

I sniggered and walked up to the console 'The others could have easily done this!' But before I could continue my protest the salarian spoke crossly.

'We are giving you an extra crew member.'

As he spoke I heard footsteps behind me and the clanking of armour and guns.

I turned slowly.

'Our reliable and respected spectre Nihlus..'

Once he had finished I was facing the strong turian spectre. The council had begun to say something else but I didn't hear it. I just stared blankly.

'A spectre?' I said to myself 'This is more serious than I thought. What are they not telling me?'

Nihlus nodded at Anderson and then turned to me and stared sternly.

'What was on Eden Prime?'

7


End file.
